


A beautiful thing

by fee_kh



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_kh/pseuds/fee_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge response: Heat ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dark Angel or any affiliated projects.

A beautiful thing

"Dealer takes three."

„One"

„Fold"

„Two"

The cards were flicked quietly to their respective players and then the next round of betting in the night-long round of poker was started.

"New round, two bits to get in."

"Check. So how much longer do you think they'll be?"

"Well, 452 has a hell of a lot of tension built up, so who knows, could be days."

"Raise two. And she is in heat and with her soulmate. It's a whole different ballgame."

"I'll see your two. Doesn't add up for me. Soulmate, shmolemate. Makes no difference."

"You are such a cynic. I think it is romantic."

"You would Cece. I can show you a good time if you want. Just have to say the word."

"Shut up Biggs!" A smack could be heard.

"Leave the guy alone, Cece. He can't help the fact that he has the emotional depth of a teaspoon."

"Oh hardi fucking har, Dix. Shut up."

"What's it going to be, Dix, you in or you fold."

"I'm in."

"Betting complete, lay out your cards."

A few moments later the winnings had been distributed and silence reigned once more as the players considered their new cards.

"What do you mean by 'It's romantic, Cece?"

"Easy, the idea that you have the one perfect person waiting for you, to be by your side. Max is lucky she found him so easily."

A round of laughter greeted her words.

"Not sure she sees it that way. Just you wait till the hormones lay off and she finds out she is bound for life. Then there will be hell to pay."

Another round of laughter as the table considered Max's rection to finding her soulmate. It was hilarious to be fair. They couldn't be more different if they tried, constantly in each others faces, up front and personal.

"You know the way they fight we should have seen it coming."

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Kinda obvious."

"Still of all the people, I really didn't think anything would ever come of it."

"Well that's heat for you. Can force you to do the darndest things."

"Yeah, but Max and Mole? That's just wrong."

"Too right, Alec. Too right."

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Betcha didn't see that coming. I shyamalaned you, except in a good way. Sixth Sense way, not that weird one with the mermaid.


End file.
